


Kingsman's Photo Album

by quasilogical



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasilogical/pseuds/quasilogical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a manip I made for Kingsman, Percival in tuxedo for his wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingsman's Photo Album

[](http://s871.photobucket.com/user/travels_with_jam/media/percilot%20wedding%20album.jpeg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently gotten into working with photo editing. This was made using GIMP. The source picture of Percival/Alastair was in black and white so I had to figure out hot to colorize and the tuxedo and background are also two different pictures.


End file.
